


Beneath the Lava

by trivialesttrash (trivialtrash)



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Anal Fingering, Battle Scenes, Choking, Consensual Non-Consent, Crying, Dacryphilia, Degradation, Dildos, Double Anal Penetration, Double Penetration, Edgeplay, Enthusiastic Consent, Exhibitionism, Finger Sucking, Hate Sex, Horniness, Imagination, Lava Scene, M/M, Manhunt - Freeform, Masturbation, Minecraft Manhunt, Multi, Praise Kink, Rough Sex, Sex Toys, Sexual Fantasy, Spit As Lube, Spitroasting, Teasing, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-16 15:14:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29455824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trivialtrash/pseuds/trivialesttrash
Summary: George likes watching Sapnap and Dream fight, so when they disappear beneath the lava without him he has to come up with his own imagery.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound/Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), GeorgeNotFound/Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 14
Kudos: 210





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> George imagines some pretty intense stuff, but it's all consensual, as he IS the one thinking about it all. That being said, enjoy!

Their footsteps pounded against stone and reverberated off of the walls as the hunters chased after the glimpse of Dream's green hoodie that had vanished behind a corner of the narrow mine tunnel.

Coming around the bend they were faced with a ravine and in the middle, a deep lava pool bubbling with hisses and pops. 

The last thing they saw was the tip of Dream's boots sinking beneath the shimmering surface.

Sapnap dived into the lava within seconds, and George screamed as both he and Dream vanished beneath the surface. Realistically, he knew they were fine, both men glowing with particles of fire resistance but it was so manic, so crazed, so- _them_. 

He peered off the edge to hear muffled screams and clangs of steel as axes met armor and George could only begin to imagine the scene underneath. Noticing Bad and Ant peering with him, he stepped back and left them be enraptured by the lack of visibility while he provided his own imagery. 

Listening through the layer of cobble, George could hear cocky chuckles, deranged screams full of murderous intent, and other noises of metal on metal that he could only assume was weapon hitting armor. The noises weren't foreign and George could practically see in front of him the way that their armor folded around their muscles as they went at each other. Full out attacks as their axes smashed against shields without restraint. He gulped. He imagined the sweat dripping each of them, chests heaving as they glared at each other, wanting nothing more than to best the other. They were idiots, but when placed in front of each other with an axe, the tension was too much to handle, their wills and the urge to dominate the other coming through. 

He imagined them relentlessly slashing at one another and the strength that radiated from the battle. He imagined those strong violent hands, he imagined them all over _himself._ He was hot. Too hot, and not just from the lava. 

George could see it now, maybe after a training session or one of their fights that led to them trying to rip one another’s throats out. They’d be riled up and panting hard, eyes filled with hate and an urge to ruin something. He’d be thrown to the bed by Dream as Sapnap growled protectively back at him. Dream would want to ruin _him,_ Sapnap wouldn’t let him. Not out of care or consideration for George, no, because he would want first dibs. 

Their prepping would be rushed and sloppy. George would cry out in pain and Dream would falter but Sapnap would only go harder, stroking him harder as he thrust his fingers in deeper. George would sob but he would love it so much, he would love _them._

Dream would see it in his eyes.

He’d know.

Dream’s hands would be back on him in a heartbeat, slapping Sapnap’s hand away to palm his cock and with his other hand, indelicately shove his fingers into George’s mouth.

George let out a small whimper as he imagined the feeling of Dream’s long fingers in his mouth while Sapnap’s thicker ones opened him up. 

Neither would be gentle, and that would be just how he wanted it. 

He imagined every single way they would abuse him, tie him up, stuff his pretty mouth full of gags or maybe whip him, maybe even fucking his throat while they manuevered him by grabbing fistfuls of hair. 

They would spit roast him, trying to one up the other. 

They would double penetrate him, seeing who could last the longest as George tightened around them.

They would-

In a panic he realized he was getting hard. 

_Shit_. 

In a last ditch attempt to distract himself, he pulled out his water bucket and brought the sounds to a stop as obsidian covered the lava pool. They were now trapped in there. 

Alone together. 

George half wished he'd followed to, at the very least, watch. Bad’s attempts of trying to call out to Sapnap brought him out of his reprieve and back into the action and with a few deep breaths he willed the arousal away. 

His breathing evened as he pulled out his axe once more and waited for one of them to emerge.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> George's imagination will ruin him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooo I guess I'm continuing this thing. Due to popular demand, this small little drabble is shaping up to be a multi-chap smut fic? ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ Poggers, I guess.

George shrugged off his leather armor with an exhausted sigh. Falling from great heights and dying tended to be rough on the body in a more than unpleasant way. After a full day of nothing but manhunt George was ready to relax. So off his armor went as he chucked it to the floor without grace and flopped onto his bed.  
  
In the next room over, he heard Dream do something similar. Something similar until he heard a loud crash and scream of frustration that was muffled by the wooden walls.  
  
He hadn't taken the loss well, then. George tried his best to keep his giggles quiet, laughing at Dream's loss and how poorly the man was dealing.  
  
Despite the sneaky sand trap and the panic that gripped George as he fell to his temporary death, _they_ were the ones who had come out victorious. Not Dream.  
  
George almost wanted to march over to Dream's room next door and gloat, rub the satisfying victory in his face. Dream had never taken defeat well and imagining his growing irritation if George mocked him only made the urge to do it stronger.  
  
He imagined what would happen; Dream staring at the ground in frustration as he clenched his fists, trying his best to ignore George and his jeering.  
  
Dream's knuckles would go white from the anger that seeped through them, making his whole body tense.  
  
Then he'd snap, grab George with those paled fingers. George would be shoved against the wall as Dream kisses him, biting at his lips before deciding there are better places to punish him.

Maybe those hands would still be bound in leather gloves, only the fingertips peeking out. The rough texture would bruise as Dream grabbed his throat. His bratty laughter would seen be quieted as oxygen stopped flowing, his vision blurring and desire growing.  
  
Bad calling out from the bottom floor shook him out of his reverie in an instant. George flushed and his eyebrows furrowed as he realized he had let his imagination wander again.  
  
It'd been happening more and more lately, with each manhunt his mind would quip potential ways that his friends would fuck him. He wasn't even sure he liked them. Although that would probably explain the daydreams. And the night dreams. And just the all consuming thoughts-  
  
His heart beat wildly as he clutched his face and groaned. Really, who the hell thought about their friends like this? It wasn't like he did this with Ant or Bad either, it was _just_ Sapnap and Dream.  
  
George's eyes wander to the nightstand beside his bed as he fed into the sensations. They weren't in a manhunt right now. He could indulge himself if he wanted.  
  
Another call from downstairs, this time Sapnap, reminded him why he couldn't.  
  
Irritated that he couldn't get himself off, he ripped open the door to question a. Why Bad was even in their house and b. What the hell was so important that he couldn't have even half an hour to himself alone (of course half an hour seemed far too short to do everything he wanted to do, but really he was desperate)  
  
Instead of being able to voice any of that however, George swung the door open to come face to face with Antfrost. The man's ears twitched and George saw that he had his fist raised, probably to knock.  
  
"Ant?" George asked.  
  
"We're wondering if you were going to come join us," Ant asked, a friendly smile growing on his face.  
  
"Join you?"  
  
"Yep! For Christmas dinner?"  
  
George's mouth dried as he went wordless. Right. It was Christmas. Where they were celebrating by having dinner with friends.  
  
Over the course of the stressful manhunt (and other distracting thoughts) he had completely forgotten about the event entirely.  
  
He rubbed his temples. This was going to be a long evening.  
  


* * *

  
To say that George was able to focus for the rest of the night would be a lie. He went downstairs and ate with everyone, he laughed, he teased and he was just as engaged as everyone else. Or so it seemed.  
  
Deep down he wanted to run back to his bedroom and fuck himself senseless with various toys until all he could see was white. His imaginations and recurring arousal spanning over the course of the entire day helped absolutely nothing.  
  
As the festivities continued, drinks were pulled out and physical lines were blurred, Sapnap hanging all over George as he laughed boisterously. This only seemed to make Dream competitive. The taller man had snatched George out of his grasp and yanked him into a hug on the couch that, despite his initial wiggling, he refused to let George out of. Sapnap took it as a challenge and from that point on the two only got more and more physical, touchy, _handsy._  
  
The drunk idiots probably weren't even aware of it, as they fought over who could have the most flushed contact with George. Their eyes were too busy locked on furiously glaring at one another. They didn't see the way he trembled, the way he shivered as their hands passed over areas that were too close to more sensitive areas but didn't quite touch, the way his eyes were getting more and more fuzzy despite not having touched a drop of alcohol. If Bad or Ant on the other side of the room laughing at their friend's intoxicated antics noticed, they didn't speak up either.

* * *

  
After what seemed like hours, George was beginning to breath heavy and starting to clench his thighs to hopefully stop him from feeling... or maybe it was to try and get some real stimulation from the pressure, he couldn't tell. Dream and Sapnap were still all over him and Ant and Bad had gone to just talking to each other and ignoring all three of them entirely. Now would be the perfect time to try and secretly get himself off.  
  
_If_ he were a pervert who liked engaging in exhibitionism in front of his friends. Which he wasn't.

  
George pretended the idea didn't arouse him as he shoved the two drunk idiots he called his best friends off of him. Sapnap looked up at him dazed as if he didn't quite grasp what had happened and Dream looked up him like a kicked puppy. His heart clenched as he stood. He had to get out of here. He needed release and _fast._  
  
The two on the couch still seemed confused and turning his head, he could see Ant and Bad pause their conversation to glance at him too.  
  
_Shit shit shit-_  
  
Hastily thinking of an excuse, George declared, "I've gotten sleepy and maybe had a little too much to drink," hopefully no one would realized he hadn't taken a sip of booze that night "and I'm going to bed now."  
  
He was about to leave before deciding he needed a better goodbye on such an important night, he faced Ant and Bad with a warm smile. "Christmas was fun with you guys, thanks for being here." And despite all of his distractions that evening, it had been.  
  
Unfortunately, there were more pressing matters to be dealt with and so with that, he turned tail and ran. Behind him he could hear muted voices from Bad and Ant saying something about how it was getting late and they should probably get going.  
  
And while he loved his friends he couldn't bring himself to care as he shoved his door open and slammed it shut behind him. He crossed the room and was rummaging inside the nightstand drawer within a moment.  
  
George sighed in relief as he pulled out a a familiar pink silicone toy. Lube and condoms quickly followed. Clambering onto his bed, his clothes were discarded just as fast.  
  
He prepped the toy with driven urgency, not bothering to take his time. The way Dream and Sapnap's hands had been all over him after dinner lingered on his skin like burnsーlike bruises.  
  
After applying a little of the slick gel to the toy, he turned his attention to himself, not really wanting to start stimulating himself until he had the toy in him, but at the exact same time so fucking _needy._  
  
As he applied gratuitous amounts of lube to his fingers he managed to summon enough patience to wait as he prodded his hole gently. Starting out slow and careful, it felt like torture, but he also knew the first two were the most important and the hardest. It would just get easier from there.  
  
After two fingers George decided that sitting up was not the best method to fuck himself open and laid on his side. Reaching his arm behind along his back and arching his spine worked wonders as he thrusted deeper into his hole and felt his vision white as he brushed his prostate. He chastised himself and avoided the spot with heavy shallow breaths.  
  
His hardening cock was a sign that his attempts to remain neutral as he prepped himself had failed.  
  
George moved quicker with the next two fingers. In what seemed like hours he was finally done and blindly grabbed for that dildo he'd prepared eons ago.  
  
Feeling it's solid shape fall into his grasp, he pondered how he wanted to go about this. Setting it on his bed and steadying it with one hand as he rode it and worked it into himself? Maybe flipping onto his stomach and letting his back arc further as he thrusted his ass into the air and rammed the toy inside him with an outstretched hand?  
  
The possibilities were endless.  
  
Deciding to go with the latter, George got onto his elbows and reached back to slide the pink dildo into himself. He relaxed as much as he could, wanting so desperately to tighten around it and start jerking without inhibition. He forced himself to breathe deep and take it slow. Whether it was for edging or the build up, he didn't know, but it felt right to obey the unspoken voice telling him to take his time.  
  
He gave a high pitched whimper as he pushed the toy in fully. It had finally bottomed out. His breathing was staggered and he could visibly see every heated puff of air that escaped his lips.  
  
Then he let himself go, he shoved his head into the plush material of his bed harder as he pushed and pulled the toy at a brutal, unyielding pace. The tightness of his hole made it difficult but he only fucked himself harder. He decided to put his voice to good use and moan as he worked his hole with the toy. Various noises escaped him as did all the care in the world as he let himself fall into the blissed out haze of pleasure. He barely even needed imagery, but his imagination tuned in regardless.  
  
It coaxed him with visions of his friends shirtless, washing by the rivers. Dream's face oozing sadistic glee as he fell. Sapnap's infuriated glare when he'd realize George was the one who'd eaten his golden apple he'd been saving. Both of them punishing him, being cruel and mean.  
  
His chest felt hot as did everything else, burning with imagined and real sensations. It was bliss. It was all he could ask for.  
  
A tight knot curled in his stomach, warm and pleasant but also feeling like it would snap at any moment. He slowed down to a reasonable pace. George wanted to prolong this as much as possible, riding out this high until he physically couldn't.  
  
His mind supplied more images as he slowed his pace to a crawl, being meticulous to avoid stimulating either his cock or tiny point at the base of his stomach that would make him see stars.  
  
The scene from earlier. But more. _Better._

Sapnap and Dream wouldn't have stopped their dumb game, their hands traveling further lower until they were palming him and tagging them in on the little game. The new objective: see if they could keep Ant and Bad from noticing before George came.  
  
He rocked his hips.  
  
Dream caressing his neck, pressing bruising kisses intermingled with bites, his hands busy on top of his jeans.  
  
"Dream..." he moaned out quietly, his voice already sounded tarnished.  
  
Sapnap fingering him as he smirked at George, the other hand reaching under his shirt to pinch at his nipple.  
  
He threw his head back.  
  
"A-ah!! Sapnap!!!" The moan was significantly less quiet but George couldn't care less as he picked up the speed and dared to roll his hips even faster, trying to meet his hand. He reached to grab his dick, finally _touch himself_ when-  
  
"Yeah, Georgie? What's-" the voice emanating from the doorway died off into strangled noises. George looked up through lidded eyes, twisting his head in the pillow to find Sapnap backlit by the faint glow of torches placed in the hallway.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know how long exactly I'll go but I think it'll be something like:  
> -George solo(ish)  
> -Georgenap  
> -Dreamnotnap where they invite Dream  
> -Possibly an epilogue/future chapter where they actually indulge George's fantasies, the other chapters are going to be relatively tame and sweet in terms of sex

**Author's Note:**

> Also consider joining us on the MCYT AO3 Discord! Whether you be an author looking for place to brainstorm and share your work, or a reader looking for a place to find smaller authors and great works by all sorts of people, there's a great community with awesome creators :) There are also plenty of nsfw channels to peruse art and fics alike ;D https://discord.gg/Ea5tVA3wUF


End file.
